Biotechnology, specifically genetic engineering, provides the opportunity to create important new biological reagents in all areas of biological research. The technology requires a certain amount of experience, training, and resources before it can be fully taken advantage in a practical manner. To broaden availability of molecular biology and the products it affords to scientists with a limited background in this field, we propose to establish a core molecular biology unit which will provide the strategy, the techniques and the materials necessary to assist investigators involved in this Program Project Grant in the production of expression plasmids, adenoviruses and adeno-associated plasmids (on a limited basis, this type of assistance will be available to investigators throughout the Cornell-New York hospital community). Particularly in the area of virus constructions, the expertise provided by the core would increase productivity and availability of this type of technology.